


Flaws

by minkmix



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: M/M, a bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: Sai sees. This is old but I love it so. SaixRowen. It always leaves me with a smile.(Cye. Shin. However you'd like to spell him)





	Flaws

"HEY SAI CATCH!"

Sai turned just in time to see a huge sponge fly right at his face. His hands closed around it as it made contact with his face, the soaked sponge exploding in cold water effectively drenching him...

Rowan and Ryo were washing the car.

"Nice catch." Rowan erupted into laughter.

Ryo smiled ruefully behind him and sprayed Rowan with the hose. "Focus would ya?" Ryo wanted to wash his bike next, then the cat and the sun was busy going down making the evening orange.

Sai gave up trying to be angry and just shook the water out of his hair instead. Everyone was dripping wet. Rowan in a soaked white T-shirt that turned see through and clingy, thanks to the hose, was similarly sobering. The water was very cold and the air was cool. Rowan's jaw chattered slightly as he smiled at Sai. His lips had a bluish tinge, his pale arms were gooseflesh.

Bed time.

Sai slipped into Rowan's room, shutting the door firmly behind him and leaning back against it, not considering what he might be interrupting by doing so.

"Don't like scrubbin cats?" Rowan asked wryly. He was peeling his wet T-shirt off with a big yawn.

Sai gave him a small smile from the doorway, his eyes sparkling in agitation. "I hope I’m not bothering you?" He asked, forcing what was left of his smile. One tiny Snoopy lamp lit the room in soft yellowed light. Sai could still remember Rowan's disappointment when Seiji admitted he didn't know how to play the Peanuts theme on the piano in the living room.

"No!" Rowan almost laughed. "Just going to takin a shower."

Sai bit at his lip tugging at his night t-shirt and then his most comfortable boxers where a string needed snapping off.

"Something wrong?"

"No not really."

Rowan gave him another look as he kicked off his soaked jeans. "You look like yer about to freak out."

Sai quickly shook his head. "No I don’t!" Rowan was wearing his Bugs Bunny boxers and they were damp, clinging indecently to his thighs.

Rowan smirked, flicking the hair out of his eyes with a toss of his head. "I’d say have a drink but you look like you've had a few of those already." Rowan disappeared into the bathroom, and the shower suddenly hissed into life.

Sai sat down slowly onto the unmade bed listening to Rowan’s rendition of California Girls.

"I wish they all could be California SQUIRRELS...! The east coast squirrels are hip I really dig those styles they wear, and the southern squirrels with the way they talk ..."

Rowan liked to replace the word "Girls" in songs with the word "Squirrels". It was very silly but like every other time Sai had heard about the flirty dealings of west coast squirrels he couldn’t help but smile.

"Hey SAI!" Rowan called him. "You still there?!"

"Yes?" Sai realized Rowan would never hear him and stepped up to the bathroom door. "Yes I am here!"

The shower curtain slipped back and soapy grinning Rowan greeted him. "Can you get me a towel?"

Sai nodded, his gaze slipping down the length of Rowan’s body, the hot steam wafting around his face. Wordlessly Sai retrieved one from under the sink. Plain white towels.  
Sai was almost disappointed, Rowan did have a love for the campy. Betty Boop, Marvin the Martian, plastic furniture, that sort of thing.

"Domo." Rowan sang, snapping the water off.

Sai retreated into the bedroom.

Rowan came out of the shower with a towel around his waist. To Sai’s surprise, he tossed the towel onto the back of a chair and flopped down onto his bed with a sigh. "I am beat."

Sai looked over at him, the edge of a carelessly tossed black and white checkered comforter barely covering him where he lay. He tried not to stare. That was one aspect of his sudden Japanese up bringing that Sai never quite grew accustomed to. Sai still managed to maintain a healthy English dislike for his own nudity. The others never ceased to be amazed by his attitude.

"The sun goes down so early now." Rowan said softly while he stretched his lean body. The summer was indeed on its decline, the evening air carrying the soft chill like a promise through the open window.

Sai watched Rowan shift, the comforter falling to the side a little, exposing him. If he noticed he didn't seem to care. Sai stood, gathering himself so he wouldn’t stutter. "I'm- I guess- I will go to bed?"

Rowan looked up at him skeptically. "What’s with you?"

Sai fidgeted as he felt his face redden as he looked down, a little humiliated at his own emotion.

Rowan noticed the look and gave a double take."What?" He demanded, a little alarmed.

Sitting up on his elbows, his bluish hair was in his eyes, his headband long gone, the fine muscles in his legs and arms defined even more in the dim lamp light. A long thin white scar wove its way up his thigh and disappeared under the comforter, Sai noticed other small round scars on the inside of his right forearm. He followed Sai’s gaze and shifted his arm self-consciously.

Sai's gaze sharpen in the dim room. "How did you get those?"

Rowan tried to smile, but failed. "My dad sometimes liked to use me as an ashtray." He laughed a little trying to make light of it.

Frowning, Sai eyes went down to the long white scar on his thigh. "What about that one?"

Rowan smiled a real smile this time. "Make out session with a Lady named Kayura. She gave me a few, but that's the worst." He rubbed it absently and fondly, like it was a trophy he kept on a mantle, immodestly uncovering a few more inches of thigh.

Sai was privately astonished at the number of scars he was noticing on the archer’s body, besides the ones mentioned. A white straight line across his knee, a jagged zig zag on his side. Sai realized he had never really looked at Rowan without any clothes on before. He was the first to avert his eyes if Ryo took it into his head to strip and run down to the lake or if Seiji walked from the shower to his room. For some reason, watching Rowan’s hand run over the winding white scar on his thigh, made him feel like a spy. Sai didn’t have to imagine him fighting, his armor failing to protect him, weapons piercing his skin. He knew very well what the pain meant behind those scars. Except the ones left on his forearm. Rowan’s dark blue eyes were studying him in the dim room, a small vague smile tugging the corner of his mouth. The taller warrior, wasn't at ease as he had been, his gaze flickered down over his body as if noticing all the scars for the first time, discovering them as Sai did. One hand gripped the blankets as if he suddenly wanted to hide himself from sight. But he didn't.

Sai leaned forward, Rowan’s dark eyes on him in an uncertain gaze. He watched Sai touch the white skin of his thigh and then go to the even paler, slightly shiny, line of the scar. Sai followed it up his leg with a fingertip, pausing when he reached the edge of the comforter. Pushing the comforter back with a finger tip, he continued to follow it until it ended, right before curving down into the archer’s upper, inner thigh. Sai’s eyes widened a little. "She got you pretty good?"

Rowan grinned absently, looking down at it. "Yeah, a couple more inches up and to the right and she would have made me a new man."

Without lifting away the comforter, Sai slid his hand up the rest of his thigh and up into the warmth between his legs. "Feels okay to me?" He smiled hopefully. Sai glanced back up at Rowan, pleased at his reaction.

Rowan blinked at him, clearly not expecting him to do what he had just done. "Sai-..!"

"Rowan please let me stay here tonight?"

The archer was speechless, shifting under Sai’s soft grip.

Sai raised his eyebrows at him, startled at his own words. "Can I kiss you?" He asked. "I understand if you don't think of me that way.." He said quickly, taking the hesitation for a refusal.

Rowan stared at him for a moment then quickly shook his head with a confused smile. "No! I mean..."

Sai winced.

Rowan’s mouth worked but he couldn’t say a word.

Sai dropped down onto his knees before him, a small determined look on his face. His gaze slid down Rowan’s chest to his flat stomach, the comforter almost low enough to be  
almost hiding nothing at all. "I know I'm not much to look at. My mother always said looks can get you only so far." He looked at Rowan from the corner of his eye. "So..um..how far will this," he gestured towards his face,"..get me?"

Rowan couldn't help but breathe out a soft laugh in wonder, his eyes blinking and wide.

Leaning forward on his knees, Sai’s lips touched the smooth line of Rowan’s cheekbone, then the place below his eye, then lightly on his neck. Very carefully, as if any sudden movement would scare Rowan off, he took the archer's arm, the one with the small circles that scarred him from wrist to elbow. Sai pressed the soft skin to his lips, the hard muscle that hid the strength that drew mystical bowstrings trembled in his hands. He did not stop until he had kissed each small scar, his lips coming to rest in the soft silky skin of the inside of Rowan's elbow.

"You're so beautiful Ro-chan." Sai looked up at him. Rowan looked hurt, breath coming slowly and hard, his brow drawn, his gaze going from to his captive scarred arm to Sai, in pained shame.

Sinking back onto the bed, Sai turned his soft attentions onto the scar on Rowan’s leg, trying to ignore that Rowan had frozen like a statue. He kissed the base of it by Rowan’s knee, and followed it’s jagged path. Rowan’s pale skin was moist and warm from the hot shower. Sai grazed the soft skin with his cheek, his hands gently spreading Rowan’s thighs so that he could kiss the white scar to it’s smooth end. The scar finished below Rowan’s sex and when Sai pushed the blanket away Rowan didn’t stop him.

Well, only one thing for it. 

Sai let the tip of Rowan’s sex slide into his mouth, Rowan’s gasp seconded only by his own small noise of sudden and incredible want. Sai paused, wondering at the feel of Rowan’s stiffening flesh in his mouth, scar forgotten, he let it slide farther into his mouth, his hands running up to Rowan’s hips.

"Jesus Sai." Rowan managed to gasp.

Sai smirked to himself. He had never heard Rowan say his name like that before. A shaky hand was in his hair as he ran his tongue up the bottom of the length, the hot flesh in his mouth growing harder when it slid back into his throat a second time. Sai let his hands touch the base of Rowan's tight stomach and around behind Rowan's body to grasp what he had been watching in tight wet jeans all afternoon, using his grip to push Rowan's body to his face, taking Rowan as far in as he could.

Sai withdrew, his delicate pale hand wrapped around Rowan’s sex while Sai leaned forward and kissed the dumbfounded mouth. Sai felt Rowan overcome his shock and then begin kissing back, slowly and tentatively, then deliberately. Rowan's mouth was sweet and hot, making Sai moan a little with the need for it. The concentration made the kiss slow and unhurried yet painfully intense, Rowan’s hand coming up and gripping Sai’s arm hurtfully. The intensity took his breath away for a moment, a flood of warmth washing through him, making the dull hot throb ache between his legs.

Sai drew back looking into the incredibly deep blue eyes. They were so thoughtful, his face flushed, his lips slightly parted. Rowan sat up, pushing him up with him then made Sai sit down opposite of him, pulling the pale legs over his, both of them straddling each other. Sai realized, not for the first time, that he was only wearing a T-shirt and loose fitting boxers. Rowan appeared to have noticed as well. With an air of urgency, he reached down the front of the well washed fabric and took Sai’s sex into his hand.

Sai let out a small sigh, the dull throb growing as Rowan shaped it. Sai slid his hands down the hard muscles of Rowan’s arms until they reached the hand between his spread legs, and then he pushed him lower, underneath. Sai bit his lower lip in a moan, when Rowan pushed a finger into him, his head going back and rolling to the side. Sai’s hand went out to grasp Rowan’s hard sex, pumping him in time with each push of his hand.

Rowan stopped suddenly, his hands slipping down under Sai’s body, and then lifting him up onto his lap towards him. Sai could feel the stiff sex pressed up against the soft heat between his legs. Sai squirmed against him, his flushed face in his neck, wanting to feel him inside of him, wanting him to make the burning stop. "Ro-chan?" Sai whispered, his breath in ragged gasps,"..Ro-chan..." Rowan lifted him and then lowered his slowly onto him, sliding up and into the confining heat. Sai squeezed his eyes shut, hugging Rowan fiercely, wanting to take off his T-shirt so he could feel his bare chest against his own. Sai shifted and writhed in his lap, liking the feel of him, kneeling on either side of Rowan's legs.

Rowan had his arms around him, and Sai lifted himself a little then pressed himself back into Rowan's lap. Rowan groaned as Sai began to move faster, going at his own speed, faster when he wanted it and then slower when he wanted to feel every inch of Rowan penetrate his body. Sai thought suddenly about how close the other's rooms were, a light sweat on his face. They’d have to be quiet. "Shhh Rowan...Ryo..Seiji.."

"Sleepin." Rowan breathed, he was more interested in tasting the skin of Sai's neck and chest.

Sai suddenly turned see if the door was closed and then paused, making Rowan look at him in desperate confusion. "I don't care if they hear us." His voice was a soft pant.

 

Rowan's smile was the only answer he needed. 

The Snoopy light was clapped off. 

the end


End file.
